Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a controlling method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a controlling program.
Background Art
The recent network-based image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs), are capable of transferring a scanned image to a specified destination via a network. However, if users are allowed to transfer images to any destination unlimitedly, it would be difficult to prevent information from leaking.
In this regard, there is an image transfer apparatus that automatically and forcibly adds an administrator (e.g., a group leader etc.) to the destination when scanning and transferring an image to the destination, to prevent confidential information from being transferred secretly.